


说散就散

by 某只熊 (akumayj)



Category: Mozart-L'opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumayj/pseuds/%E6%9F%90%E5%8F%AA%E7%86%8A





	说散就散

Flo发了一条短信给Mikelo，作为他们五年感情的终结。  
因为这个Mikelo一下舞台，便上了飞回巴黎的航班。  
12个小时的航班，还没离开机场，Mikelo就见到了在机场等候的Flo。不用想就知道，大约是剧组中有谁通风报了信。  
「至少Flo还回来接我。」Mikelo想，至少这样，一切应该还不算太晚。  
Mikelo并不能理解Flo跟自己分手的理由。的确，最近他们聚少离多，他忙着韩巡，而Flo忙着新剧。虽然他会感到寂寞，但是Mikelo并不觉得这会是他们之间的阻碍——至少对于现在他们来说。  
习惯性的想跟Flo来个拥抱，但是Flo并没有回应Mikelo伸出的手。  
“Mikelo，我知道我欠你一个交代。那边有个咖啡屋，或许我们可以去那里坐一下。”  
“Flo。。。。。。我们可以回家再说，巴黎真的很冷.或许我们能一起洗个澡，然后在坐下来慢慢聊。”  
Mikelo无措的跟在Flo的后面，但是这并没有改变Flo的决定。  
最后他们还是坐在了咖啡屋。  
Flo帮Mikelo点了一杯卡布奇诺，自己却什么都没有点。而Mikelo坐下后便再也没抬起头。  
一阵尴尬的寂静，Flo叹了口气，开口道：  
“Mikelo，我知道就这么说分手很突然。但是我们都知道，这段感情再下去，也不会有更好的结果。Mikelo，你就像阳光，温暖、热情，是所有人的焦点，所有人活力的来源，但是这让你变成了一个耐不住寂寞的人；而我却过于霸道，我的独占欲，让我不能忍受你跟其他人合唱那首属于我们的歌，我的妒忌，让我不能忍受长时间的分离，不能忍受那些报道。但是，在此之前，我们都为彼此忍耐，为了这段感情，忍耐的太久。我们都知道我们彼此的梦想，但是现在，这段感情却成为这个梦想的阻碍。我知道，现在并没有到最糟糕的时候，可是Mikelo我不想我们之间最后只剩下争吵，然后就这么再也不在往来。所以在我们还没有彼此怨恨之前，在还有机会的时候，让我们退回朋友的关系。我不能接受你再也不出现在我的人生里，即使这会让我们退出彼此的生活。”

Flo看着眼前低着头，仿佛想要以冷漠来拒绝自己的分手宣言的Mikelo，再次叹了口气。他知道，不管过程如何，Mikelo总是会答应的。  
虽然别人总说自己宠着Mikelo。但是Flo知道，这是属于Mikelo的，专属自己的宠溺。  
“把护照给我吧！Mikelo，现在回去，就当一切已经结束。你可以好好地睡一觉，然后重新开始。然后让我知道你会好好的。”

“滴答滴答”桌面传来水滴落的声音，Flo非常清楚的知道那是什么声音。  
但是即使那让他的心脏跟着一起在抽痛，Flo还是略微强硬的从Mikelo的手中拿走了他的护照。

幸运的事，最快的一班飞回首尔的飞机，只要再等候30分钟。这对Flo自己来说，或者是对Mikelo来说，都是件好事。

Flo拿着新买的机票和Mikelo的护照回到咖啡馆。  
Mikelo就这么两只手握着那杯卡布奇诺，低着头，配合着窗外阴雨的巴黎，仿佛连那头金发都失去了往日的温暖。Flo知道这是因为自己的错，因为自己的自私，但是长痛不如短痛。

将属于Mikelo的东西放在咖啡杯边，Flo坐在他的对面，静静的望着窗外的落雨。

之后，两人再也没有说话。

Mikelo低着头，他知道一切已经无法挽回，虽然他不知道他和Flo为什么会走到这一步。但是飞回巴黎的理由突然像空气一般已经消失得无影无踪。四周的喧闹再也进不了Mikelo的耳朵、的心里。

Mikelo感觉自己就像突然被带进了冰点，心被冻僵，就连手中滚烫的咖啡也无法为他解冻。时间仿佛被停止了一般。  
「这样也不错，至少能一直呆在Flo身边。」Mikelo自嘲的安慰着自己。

但是等待的时间总是很短暂。

当广播响起航班登记信息时，Mikelo仿佛被突然惊醒一般，抓紧了身侧的行李。

对面响起Flo的轻叹，然后握住Mikelo抓着行李的手，仿佛诀别一般，说道：“Mikelo该走了。”

Mikelo觉得自己就像一个木偶，随着Flo的操纵。一步一顿的向着登机口走去。  
再最后分别时，拥抱终于让Mikelo感觉自己仿佛还活着。  
Flo先伸出的手，不愿放开的却是Mikelo。  
“Flo，最后一次，我只会为这段感情争取这一次。在我踏进闸口前，只要你叫我的名字，我就不走了。管他什么韩巡，管他什么合同。”  
说完，Mikelo转身向着登机口走去。  
但是，最后直到空姐开始催促Mikelo登机，Flo也没有叫出那个已经在舌尖的名字。

12个小时，Mikelo其实并不知道自己到底是怎么回到了首尔。但是当自己浑浑噩噩的离开出站口，见到在离开大厅等候许久的Laurent时，Mikelo仿佛再也忍受不了的晕在了他的怀里。

不是因为报复，只是寂寞，Mikelo告诉自己，这一切，只是因为寂寞的仿佛就要死了。

很多时候，感情就仿佛空气一般，说散就散。


End file.
